


Hanabi

by Welsper



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Festivals, Fireworks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Running the Kingdom of Science is hard work. Perhaps a little break would do them good.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentJo/gifts).



“Oh Senku-chan!” Gen sneaked up on Senku, who was bent over his desk trying to figure out how to repair the electricity lines destroyed in a recent hailstorm. Those had been annoying even in the past, where there were actual companies devoted to fixing them. Now they had to do all of it themselves.

Senku remembered a night where the power had gone out in his neighborhood because a tree had blown over a powerline. Senku had never seen so many stars with his bare eyes before than when Byakuya climbed the rooftop with him to show him.

Those stars had come out again after he lay petrified, counting up until that day he finally got freed. After the lights went out one by one, the stars had emerged.

Gen was leaning over his plans, frowning at them.

“Looks like a lot of work,” he said.

“Yeah, you’re gonna help with the coils.”

“Eeh, but I’m so clumsy! I’m just gonna be in the way.”

“That won’t work on me, Gen.”

“Hah, thought I might try,” Gen said with a shrug. “It always works on Magma. Praise his big muscles and pretend you’re weak and he does all your chores just to show you he can.”

Senku chuckled. There were some odd people in this time. And odd people from before, the one he had brought with him. But it was a good odd.

“Everyone’s working hard, huh?” Gen asked, leaning against the desk. “We should take a break. We could have a festival!”

“This is hardly the time...”

“Imagine how romantic it would be! The lights, Suzuriha could make us all yukata, everyone eating cotton candy… it would be a bit like back then!”

Gen leaned in close.

“You could show Chrome some new things…”

Senku knew exactly what Gen was trying to do, but damn, sometimes his silver tongue even worked on him. He was fond of Chrome, and he had no delusions about what those feelings were. He had read all about them, after all. Maybe it wasn’t so surprising, after all. Chrome was smart, even though he was a little slow on the uptake sometimes. That couldn’t be helped, with no formal education. Senku was astonished he had managed to come to far even without it.

Endless energy and curiosity and a cute, dumb face.

“You’re a real bastard, do you know that?”

“That’s why you keep me around,” Gen cackled and shuffled away before Senku could whack him with a stack of paper piled up.

* * *

“Hey, Chrome. Could use your help,” Senku said, knocking on Chrome’s open door while standing in the frame. Chrome as hunched over his collection. To think that one man’s obsession for collecting shiny things had saved them. Like Byakuya, maybe… Senku wondered if the old man would be proud of Senku for finding someone like that.

Stupid. He shouldn’t let himself think like that. Maybe Chrome wasn’t even interested.

“Oh, are we inventing a new machine? What is it this time? Something to help with the festival?”

Senku shook his head.

“No machine. We’re making fireworks,” Senku said.

“Fireworks?”

“Yeah, explosives, basically.”

Chrome balked at that and Senku cursed his choice of words. Gen would have some way of making it sound romantic. Senku was blunt and to the point, but maybe that wouldn’t help him in this particular quest. Love was not some simple equation, after all. It wasn’t something Senku could solve with thinking about it. He wasn’t so good with these matters of the heart.

“I thought this was going to be a festival?! Are we at war again?”

“Nothing like that! They’re just supposed to be pretty. Like flowers, blooming in the sky. They’re not supposed to hurt anyone.”

Chrome looked up, eyes wide. Senku really wanted him to see it now, that night sky illuminated in all the colors of the rainbow. He wanted to show him a lot of things. He wanted to show him streetlights and conbini and university labs and the stars. The real stars, the two of them among them and not just longingly staring up at them. They both had them in them, and Senku was ten billion percent sure they would reach them one day.

“That sounds beautiful…”

“It is. It’s also really dangerous, so no fooling around.”

“I won’t!”

* * *

“Wow,” was all Chrome said, captivated by the bright display in the sky. Magma and Taiju were loading up the fireworks, barely breaking a sweat when something like this required the work of a whole company back in the day. The fireworks worked perfectly and if Senku didn’t look at the huts, then with the sky blooming, he could almost believe that for a moment, he was back in the old age. That age, whose discoveries and technology he would bring back, no matter how many sleepless nights it took. He would make this future the future humankind should have had before everything fell apart.

“That looks great! Sciencer Chrome strikes again!”

“Oh yeah? You nearly blew yourself up there once.”

Senku had to laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Chrome’s face.

“Well… science demands sacrifices sometimes, doesn’t it? You told me all about those who died for it, like that Mali...”

“Marie Curie.”

Truth be told, Senku loved teaching Chrome. There was no one more eager to listen.

“And with all your sciencing, did you see this coming?”

Senku leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Chrome’s lips. Chrome looked at him, mouth agape as if to say something, He closed it again, opened it and closed it. Senku snickered away.

“It’s a kiss”, Senku offered and Chrome started pouting.

“I know what a kiss is!”

“Did you ever have one?” Senku asked, teasingly. Chrome was curious enough, but he was also a bit of a loner. Senku kind of hoped he had never had one.

“Well… I mean… no,” Chrome muttered.

“But I liked it,” he added quietly.

“Good,” Senku said, “because I have a lot more than that to show you.”

The fireworks still sounded in the sky as Chrome breathed his name, sweat beading on his skin and hair matted to his face.

Senku thought it looked even lovelier than all the stars in the sky.


End file.
